


Tuesday

by waywardangel (leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, pure self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel
Summary: Choosing a movie for movie night can be tough...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Michael & Adam Milligan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> This ignores any and all logical timeline. Pure, self-indulgent fluff.

“Alright, are we ready?” Dean asked, entering the entertainment room with an armful of beers. Cas was right behind him carrying three massive buckets of popcorn. The room, once dubbed the ‘Dean-cave’, had a large TV (which was not even slightly possessed), an excellent sound system, more gaming consoles than a family of hunters had any use for, and enough couch- and chair-space for well over a dozen people. Tonight, however, there were only four of them… well, technically five.

Adam was lounging on one of the couches, and though the space next to him was empty, the others left it that way, knowing that Michael would have mentally projected himself into that seat, even if Adam was the only one would could see him. Dean and Cas set the beers and popcorn on the coffee table before claiming their seats on the couch.

Jack was sitting on the floor, looking up at the big screen as he clicked through movie titles. “Choosing a movie that appeals to all of us is difficult,” he said thoughtfully. “I think I’ve narrowed it down to five.”

“My vote is Untouchables,” Dean said.

“No,” Castiel said firmly. “Which five?”

“Well, I wanted something none of us have seen, so I limited my search to only movies released since Adam and Michael went into the cage.”

“Nothing Marvel,” Dean said, taking a bucket of popcorn and wedging it between himself and Cas.

“Sam said you might say that,” Jack said. “I’ve excluded them, but some look really good.”

“I have seen no movies, before or after my time in the cage,” Michael pointed out.

“True, but Adam has, and Dean likes old movies, which means Cas has mostly only seen old movies. I wanted something none of us have seen. So: Mad Max: Fury Road, Knives Out, Wonder Woman, Kingsman: the Secret Service, or Suicide Squad?”

Dean frowned, looking over the titles on the screen. “What was your criteria, dude?”

Jack shrugged. “I also considered Moana, given your secret love of Disney musicals, but I didn’t think it would be preferable to anyone else.”

Dean flicked a piece of popcorn at him. “So our choices are: post apocalypse, murder mystery, superheroes, spies, or anti-superheroes?” They debated, with some argument, before finally settling on one.

Adam sipped his beer and leaned back in his seat, shoveling a handful of popcorn into his mouth as the opening sequence began to play. He moaned. “I forgot how good popcorn is.”

Jack mirrored Adam, chewing a large scoop of buttery popcorn happily. Cas, however, frowned, and began picking kernels from his molars.

By the end of the movie, Dean was fast asleep, sprawled on the couch. One arm was dangling to the floor, loosely holding a nearly empty bottle of beer, the other arm wrapped loosely around Cas, who was resting with his head on Dean’s chest. Adam was half asleep himself, with Michael paying more attention to the final resolution. And Jack was in his bean-bag chair, by far the most attentive to the ending of the movie, though didn’t realize the others had dozed off, until he turned to ask what they thought.

“I enjoyed the film,” Michael said quietly, taking over and allowing Adam to rest completely.

“Me too,” Jack said.

Michael moved quietly around the room, tidying up some of the mess that had been made, stacking containers of popcorn and gathering abandoned bottles of beer. Jack carefully removed the beer from Dean’s hand, not wanting him to spill it in his sleep, and draped a blanket over the sleeping forms of Dean and Cas. The Nephilim and his uncle then let the room with what trash they could carry. They could clean the rest tomorrow, when everyone was awake.

“I would like to do this again, I think,” Michael said.

Jack lit up, smile spreading from ear to ear. “That would be great!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with which movie you think they decided to watch?


End file.
